vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Assassin (Shiki Ryougi)
Summary Assassin is an Assassin-class Pseudo-Servant Ritsuka Fujimaru may summon in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order and their primary ally in investigating the distortion near Singularity F. Assassin's True Name is Shiki Ryougi, a descendant of a clan of demon hunters known for their split personalities. While investigating the supernatural on the behalf of the Garan no Dou headed by Touko Aozaki, Shiki gained enough infamy to be recorded as an "Urban Legend", allowing her to be summoned as a temporary Pseudo-Servant after human history is razed by the King of Magic. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Assassin, Ryougi Shiki Origin: Fate/Grand Order, Kara no Kyoukai Gender: Female Age: 16 years old Classification: Assassin-class Pseudo Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Her eyesight is of the best quality among Servants, allowing her to ignore visual obstructions), Expert Knife Wielder, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can interact with intangible objects and entities with her Magical Prosthetic Arm, Stealth Mastery, Precognition (Has a natural sixth sense that allows her to sense and avoid danger in combat), Conceptual Manipulation and Death Manipulation with her Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (Shiki can cut down anything regardless of its durability by tracing its Lines of Death with an edged weapon, even slicing apart concepts and abstract abilities like Fujino Asagami's telekinesis), Transformation (Can transform into her Saber self. However, this is the choice of her third personality), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg) and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Despite having E- Rank Strength, she is strong enough to give other physically inclined Servants, such as Shielder, a serious challenge and helped to defeat foes as powerful as Arturia Alter), Can ignore conventional durability with her Mystic Eyes of Death Perception Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Possesses A+ Rank speed, the highest possible value for a Servant. Helped to defeat opponents as fast as Arturia Alter and Cú Chulainn) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Although Shiki has E- Rank Strength, even the weakest Servant is ten times stronger than the finest human athletes) Striking Strength: Island Class (Fought Shielder to a standstill and helped defeat Servants as powerful as Hyde, who has B+ Rank Strength, and Arturia Alter) Durability: Island level (She should be comparable to most other combat-ready Servants like Archer) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for at least a day without tiring and can continue fighting for as long as they have a steady supply of mana) Range: Up to three meters with her knife, Several dozen meters by throwing her knife or by grasping intangible foes with her magical prosthetic arm Standard Equipment: Her knife as well as a second, hidden knife for throwing and on the occasion that she's disarmed, Her magical prosthetic arm Intelligence: Shiki's skills have not dulled as a Servant, making her equivalent to a fifth-dan kendo master with a knife in hand that's capable of fighting Heroic Spirits as powerful as Arturia Alter, whose skills have long transcended that of mortal men, in close combat. She is keenly perceptive, instantly deducing that the "Jekyll" they encountered at the apartments was simply Hyde pretending to be sane and stopping both of his surprise attacks from killing the protagonist. She is also a fairly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and is crafty enough to throw her spare knife at Avenger's shadow when he was trying to lead her off the roof of the apartment to kill her. Weaknesses: The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception require the target to have a concept of death to be useful. Those without it, such as Tiamat and Archetype: Earth, cannot be affected by this ability. Certain entities, such as the body of an enlightened Buddha, may also possess "Advanced Lines of Death" that are difficult for Shiki to decipher and trace. Shiki is somewhat bloodthirsty and enjoys having the ability to go all out and put her life on the line. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Vijñaptimātratā_Mystic_Eyes_of_Death_Perception_FGO.gif|'Vijñaptimātratā: Mystic Eyes of Death Perception' Vijñaptimātratā_Mystic_Eyes_of_Death_Perception_FGOA.gif|Arcade ver. Vijñaptimātratā: Mystic Eyes of Death Perception: The maximum application of Shiki's Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, Shiki rushes past her foes while quickly severing their Lines of Death with a single smooth flourish, instantly killing the target. This disregards durability, longevity, regeneration, self-resurrection, and even reincarnation by exposing and invoking the target's concept of death. Class Skills Presence Concealment: The signature ability of the Assassin class, it allows the user to conceal their presence from others. Due to being closer to a serial killer than an assassin in life, Shiki only has a C rank in this skill, allowing her to remain hidden for as long as she doesn't attack, making this ability suitable for spying. But those with especially well-attuned senses like Servants will be able to locate her. Independent Action: The ability of a Servant to operate without a Master, allowing a Servant to act for extended periods of time without one. Shiki possesses an A-Rank in this skill, allowing her to stay manifested for a week without a Master's support if she stays out of combat. Personal Skills Mystic Eyes of Death Perception: A so-called "superpower among superpowers", Shiki's Mystic Eyes are of a grade beyond compare, allowing her to see the Lines of Death that crisscross along all things that are "alive". Even some concepts are not exempt from this ability, allowing her to cut down the concept of distance to instantly erase a gap between herself and her opponent, the concept of sickness to cure someone's appendicitis, the telekinetic spirals of Fujino Asagami, and the predetermined future created by Mitsuru Kamekara. In addition, all wounds created by severing these Lines of Death cannot heal by normal means, requiring victims to create a new body if they wish to survive repeated slashes from Shiki. But if the point or line where all the other lines converge is severed, no amount of regeneration will save the target. Eye of the Mind (False): A natural talent that grants one a "sixth sense", allowing them to foresee immediate danger and act accordingly, with the accuracy and frequency of the predictions themselves being improved through experience. Shiki's A-Rank in this skill means it reduces the effects of visual obstruction. In addition, since her rank in this skill is equivalent to Sasaki Kojiro's, she should theoretically be able to see through the weapon and style of her opponent even if said weapon were rendered invisible. Taijitu: A skill based in Taoist philosophy that reflects Shiki's dual nature as one with both a male (Yang) and a female (Yin) personality, representing the dual nature of existence as existences must be destroyed to continue that of others. By using this skill, Shiki sacrifices her physical health to restore her mana so she can continue fighting longer. Other Attacks Magical Prosthetic Arm: A magical prosthetic arm made by Touko Aozaki, the greatest puppet maker in the world. It is able to grasp intangible objects and beings like ghosts from a distance and possesses greater physical strength than her normal arm. Note: Not to be confused with her human counterpart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Heroes Category:Precognition Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Knife Users Category:Concept Users Category:Death Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Stealth Masters